Avengers of Oz
by Joseph DiF
Summary: Thor partakes on an adventurous journey as he tries to find his way home. In a Wizard of Oz themed story.


**AVENGERS**** OF OZ**

By: JOSEPH Di FRANCESCA

Steve Rogers, Thor, Tony Stark, Dr. Stephen Strange and Dr. Hank Pym are sitting in Avenger's Tower watching TV. They are trying to cheer up Thor who is upset because he can't go back to Asgard.

DR. PYM:

We may not be able to understand why the gates to Asgaurd were closed. But give us time and we'll open them back up.

TONY STARK:

Relax big guy. We'll find a way for you to return home. Science always prevails.

DOCTER STRANGE:

By the Vishanti, I will try too for you old friend.

STEVE ROGERS:

This movie here will show there is nothing to worry about Thor.

An alert sounds and they assemble to go on a mission.

STEVE ROGERS:

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

The Avengers end up in a warehouse where they are fighting A.I.M. Agents who are protecting M.O.D.O.K. who is holding a brief case.

THOR:

Say thee nay evil doers. Thor shall smite thee.

IRON MAN:

I've got a strange reading from that brief case.

ANTMAN:

Well if M.O.D.O.K. has it you know it can't be good.

During the struggle with the Avengers, M.O.D.O.K. drops the brief case and it opens. A glowing cubic shape object falls out and shatters.

M.O.D.O.K.:

NOO000oo...

Thor awakens in a strange place.

THOR:

Thou thinks me not in Mid-Guard anymore.

He looks down and sees Mjolnir, his hammer laying on a yellow brick road. He is lost and worried about finding his way home.

THOR:

Tis strange indeed but the Son of Odin shall begin thy quest. Come Mjolnir.

So he sets out on his journey with Mjolnir following behind him.

Along Thor's way he comes across an Iron Man who is rusted in place.

THOR:

What thou manner of demon are thee?

IRON MAN:

Hey, could you spray some of that there WD-40 on me?

Thor applies some WD-40 that was laying around and the Iron Man is now able to move. He takes Thor to the nearest village for directions and also for a new heart for himself.

THOR:

By Odin's greys! Thor is lost and on a long travel from home. Would thou be knowest of the location of Mid-Guard?

IRON MAN:

Umm..what now? Here, I'm on my way to the next town in search of a new heart. Why don't you come with.

At the village they are greated by singing ants and their Mayor Antman.

THOR:

This is as confusing as when Cerberus chases his tail.

ANTMAN:

My subjects are all over this land and have told me of your dilemma. Their is a great and powerful Scorcerer Supreme of Oz. He should be able to you with your problems.

Before they set off M.O.D.O.K. shows up wreaking terror on the ants.

THOR:

By the harpies back side!

M.O.D.O.K.:

Stay away from the Sorcerer Supreme if know what's good for you. You wouldn't want anything bad to happen?

Antman then grows giant in size and kicks M.O.D.O.K. out of his village.

ANTMAN:

Be gone with you M.O.D.O.K. You shall not harm these new friends of mine. Listen travelers if you follow the yellow brick road it will lead you to Oz.

As Thor and Iron Man leave the village they find a soldier hiding behind a bush named Captain America.

THOR:

Thou be shaking more than someone who has seen Meduas kissing the Krakkon.

CAPTAIN AMERICA:

I'm hiding here because I am too scared to do anything to stop M.O.D.O.K.

IRON MAN:

Join us, maybe the Sorceror Supreme can get you some courage.

So he joins in on their quest to get some courage.

As the three near the city of Oz. M.O.D.O.K. sends his army of flying A.I.M. Agents to stop them.

M.O.D.O.K.:

Go my Agents don't let them reach the castle.

Once there the A.I.M. Agents started shooting at Captain America as he cowards behind his shield.

CAPTAIN AMERICA:

Help! I dare not move from the protection of my shield.

They try dowsing water on Iron Man trying to rust him up.

IRON MAN:

I've got this. Wait, no, don't pour that on me.

While other Agents are trying to overpower Thor in strength.

THOR:

This peril equals the breath of a hydra.

But they work together and make it to Oz. Once at the front door. Their pleas of help are answered by the Sorcerer Supreme who casts off the A.I.M. Agents.

DR. STRANGE:

I have seen with the Eye of Agamoto that these travelers were in need of protection. Now I shall cast you out.

Captain America drinks a serum that Dr. Strange gives him and grows muscular.

DR. STRANGE:

I the all powerfull Sorcorer Supreme of Oz shall grant you your wishes. For you Captain America a super soldier serum to give you courage to fight of evil.

CAPTAIN AMERICA:

I feel so much stronger.

Iron Man starts building from the idea that Dr. Strange gave him.

DR. STRANGE:

For you Iron Man the idea to build a new mini arch reactor to replace your failing heart.

IRON MAN:

This should increase maximum output by another 78%.

Mjolnir starts spinning in circles and a rainbow starts to appear out of it.

DR. STRANGE:

And as for you Thor I shall cast an enchantment spell of teleportation on Mjolnir. So that your mystical hammer can open a portal back to Asgard.

Just after Thor wishes farewell to his friends and is about to walk the rainbow bridge home M.O.D.O.K. himself attacks once more.

M.O.D.O.K.:

Not so fast my Asgardian. I'll get you and your little hammer too.

Captain America now uses his shield offensively and Iron Man uses his repulsor blast from his new reactor.

Thor then gives up his oppertunity to return home and helps the other Avengers in stopping him.

THOR:

I shall have words with thee.

The battle comes to an end when Mjolnir blasts M.O.D.O.K. with a bolt of lightning.

THOR:

Mjolnir, where art thou going?

After the flash of lightning the Avengers notice that not only is M.O.D.O.K. rendered unconsciences. But they are also back in the warehouse of the hidden A.I.M. base.

IRON MAN:

I've determined that M.O.D.O.K. was attempting to make a copy of the Cosmic Cube. But it wasn't successful.

As the Avengers hudle around Thor and try to explain it to him.

THOR:

This wierd journey we partook on, it confuses me so?

Back at the Avenger's Tower the Wizard of Oz is playing on the T.V.

THE END.


End file.
